


Back Home

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Catching Up, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, getting together?, meeting after argument, mentions of internalized homophobia, teen and up bc language, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: He wanted to ask his mother if she knew how Hyojin was doing but he kept quiet after all, she didn't know about their argument anyway.Maybe he should just go over to his house, they only lived a few houses away from each other...But then again, Hyojin might hate him... he did say some mean things after all, even though he regretted them the moment they left his mouth.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is my first contribution to ONF :D  
> I hope I can write some more soon uwu
> 
> Enjoy~

Seungjun clenched his hand around his phone, unsure of what to do. He was back in his hometown for the first time since he left for college and he didn't know how to feel. 

He had already texted Changyoon, asking him for help in this situation, but he also didn't know any good. 

The week before he left was more than just disastrous. Not only because it was generally chaotic but he also had a massive argument with Hyojin and didn't get a chance to talk it out with him. And since then they had barely any contact. They texted each other birthday and Christmas texts, but that was about it.

He knew that it was his fault but he didn't know how he should approach him at all. And it's been so long since they've seen each other too...

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost missed the announcement that his stop was next.

Trying to think about something else, he texted his mother that he would arrive soon but after that, he once again just stared at the chat between him and Hyojin.

Will he look different when they see each other? Will he want to talk to him? Did he ever think about him since then? Because he had been occupying his mind ever since...

Seungjun quickly pushed those thoughts in the back of his head again and locked his phone, getting up from his seat and taking his luggage so it wouldn't take too long once the train would stop.

At the station, his mother picked him up, asking him a bunch of questions on the way back home which he all tried to answer as best as possible. However, he was just exhausted from the whole trip and would’ve prefered to sleep instead of talk. 

He wanted to ask his mother if she knew how Hyojin was doing but he kept quiet after all, she didn't know about their argument anyway. 

Maybe he should just go over to his house, they only lived a few houses away from each other.

But then again, Hyojin might hate him... he did say some mean things after all, even though he regretted them the moment they left his mouth. 

He had seen Hyojin cry more than often, but being the reason his best friend of 10 years cried hurt so much more than anything else.

While thinking about it, he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes again.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and let himself sink into the car seat even more.

It was already getting dark when they finally arrived home where he was greeted by his family and his dog, who was ready to just straight up jump into his face if he wouldn't have crouched down fast enough. 

While bringing his stuff to his room he thought whether or not he should just go to Hyojin right now or wait for the next day. But not thinking too much about it he decided to go and talk to him as quick as possible, not wanting to waste any more time 

He had already asked Changyoon if Hyojin still lived in his parents' house so he didn't wait any longer. He took his phone and keys and made his way down the road after quickly calling out to his parents that he would be out for a while.

It only took a few minutes until he was standing at the front door and he realized how much he was shaking when he lifted his hand to ring the bell.

While waiting for someone to answer the door he took a deep breath, hoping to somehow calm himself down.

"Seungjun! I didn't know you were coming back to town, how are you?" Hyojin's mother asked with a smile when she opened the door.

"I'm fine and you?" he said with a smile.

"I'm fine as well, it's been so quiet here since you left for college," the woman laughed

"Is Hyojin there?" he then reluctantly asked. 

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room," she told him, opening the door further so he could enter the house.

"Thanks," he smiled before taking off his shoes and going upstairs. 

He could feel his heart beating in his chest when he stood in front of Hyojin's room but he knew that there was no turning back now. Therefore, he reluctantly knocked on the door before slowly opening it. 

The room he then entered was the complete opposite of what Seungjun remembered.

Back then, Hyojin's walls were plastered in posters and there would be collectables everywhere in his room.

Now, the walls were painted in a cold white, the place where there was once a cabinet filled with stuff was now taken by a keyboard. Generally, everything looked so sterile and just not _Hyojin_.

"What do you want, Seungjun?" he could hear the older say who didn't even turn around.

"How did you...?" Seungjun wanted to ask with a frown, but Hyojin answered before he could end his question. 

"Your knock," he told him.

"Your room looks so different," Seungjun commented, still standing in the door. 

"Weren't you the one who told me to grow up?" Hyojin remarked. 

So he was definitely still mad at him. But Seungjun couldn't blame him for that.

"Is that why you're here? To tell me I've changed?" the older asked, turning around and finally facing Seungjun. 

"No, I wanted to talk with you," Seungjun stated, trying his best to keep eye contact with the other. 

Hoyjin arched his eyebrow. "And what do you want to talk about?" he wanted to know, crossing his arms. 

"First of all, I want to say sorry. I know I should've done it long ago and I honestly don't know why I didn't do it earlier. But... I'm really sorry. I said stuff I didn't mean and that I regret saying," Seungjun told him, trying to read Hyojin's face but his expression barely changed. "I was struggling with my own identity back then. I know that's no proper excuse but just let me tell you, I didn't react like that because of you and what you identified as, I was rather mad at myself that you were able to open up about it while I still had no idea about what was going on. To me, you're still the same person. Hell, like I could ever dislike you for anything. We've been best friends and stood through so much together and I just go and destroy everything because I was a nervous piece of shit," he ranted, looking anywhere but the older male.

"It's okay if you hate me or whatever but I just wanted to apologize," he then said with a sigh, looking down to the floor.

"Do you really think I would hate you?" Hyojin questioned, getting up from his seat and going over to the younger. 

"Well, you have every right to..." Seungjun mumbled. 

"I mean, it sure hurt like hell what you said to me. But I wouldn't be able to just throw away all those years and years of memories," the older told him as he stood in front of him, "I thought you were the one hating me," he then said with an almost unhearable sigh.

"So... are we on good terms again? Or at least better?" Seungjun asked in a small voice. 

"Yeah," Hyojin said with a smile, "I missed you"

"I missed you too," the younger mumbled, pulling Hyojin into a tight hug.

When they broke the hug, they looked at each other for a few seconds before Hyojin turned his head to the side, breaking the eye-contact. 

"That scar..." Seungjun pointed out, carefully touching the skin next to Hyojin's eye. 

"Oh, that's nothing big, really... just some idiotic homophobes who wanted to beat me up," the older laughed. "Don't worry though, Jaeyoung was close and he helped me out," he added when he saw Seungjun tense up.

"I'm sorry," the younger mumbled, "I should've been there for you but I've been such a dick..."

"It's fine, you couldn't have prevented it even if you were there," Hyojin told him. "Now come and sit, I'd rather talk about more happy stuff," he said, pushing Seungjun towards his bed and making him sit down, settling himself across from him.

With that, they just talked for hours on end, catching up on what they missed. 

Seungjun told him about how his studies were going and Hyojin talked about his music.

Sooner than they thought, it was close to midnight and their talk was disturbed by Seungjun's phone ringing.

"Who calls you at this hour?" Hyojin asked, to which the other only shrugged and took out his phone. 

"My mom," he then laughed, accepting the call. 

After he explained that he was at Hyojin's house, they ended the call again rather quickly.

When he turned back to Hyojin, he saw that his expression shifted to somehow nervous, making Seungjun frown. 

"Is everything alright?" he therefore asked. 

"Yeah..." Hyojin mumbled, fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie. 

"What are you so nervous about then?" Seungjun frowned. 

"I... you know, back then... I wanted to tell you something but after, well, all that, I thought you'd hate me even more," Hyojin stuttered, still not looking at the younger. 

"Will you tell me now?" Seungjun asked, taking a hold of Hyojin's hands so he would stop fidgeting. 

"Promise you won't hate me?" Hyojin asked under his breath. 

"As if I ever could," Seungjun promised.

"I think I have feelings for you...?" Hyojin muttered.

"Since when?" Seungjun simply asked, still not letting go of the other's hands.

"I- I don't know, four years ago?" Hyojin nervously answered, slowly raising his eyes.

"God, I'm really an awful person," Seungjun mumbled before pulling the older into a hug once again.

But the fact that the younger didn't give him any kind of answer, somehow made Hyojin even more nervous than he already was. 

When they broke the hug, Hyojin didn't know where to look so he just let his eyes wander through his rooms until he could feel Seungjun's hand being placed on his cheek, causing him to look at the younger again.

The fond smile on his lips made Hyojin feel all warm and giddy inside but also sent a shiver down his spine. 

He didn't notice how close their faces got until he could feel Seungjun's breath on his lips and only shortly after, the gap was closed, their lips touching in a careful and innocent way.

A bit clumsy, Hyojin held onto Seungjun's shirt as he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and deepening the kiss.

When they broke the kiss they couldn't help but smile at each other. 

"Stay the night?" Hyojin asked under his breath.

"Gladly," Seungjun smiled before connecting their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, if so, feel free to leave comments and kudos uwu
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Phi_JiJi)


End file.
